He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by stinaweena
Summary: Ever since Eren joined the Recon Corps, through all the highs and lows, there's always been an underlying presence, the strongest of all: Levi. Even after having an intimate relationship, Levi still seems so disinterested in him. Does Levi even love Eren? Rated M for Porn With Plot and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned SNK, you'd know. And, there'd a lot more gay stuff.

Pairing: Eren x Levi

Rating: **M**

**A/N: **I really wanted to write an Eren x Levi fic with Eren on bottom, since it seems like nowadays Levi is always bottoming ;-; I guess Levi and Eren are slightly OOC, but it's more fun that way. This story is loosely based off of an SNK doujinshi, Borderline by Kanzaki Nemu.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Shit, you're tight. Who'd you run off to practice with, shitty brat?"

Eren craned his neck up to look at his captain, his face an emotionless façade slowly but surely crumbling away with every nip and lick on his huge member. Eren swiped his tongue across the slit, swallowing the precum that leaked out. Sliding Levi's cock out of his mouth, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"How could I practice, Heichou, when you're running me ragged by day and moaning under you at ni-"

"Did I say you could stop? Do something useful with your mouth instead of spouting crap."

Eren resumed sucking, his attempt at being even remotely sultry shot down by harsh bullets of words. Typical of Levi, he supposed. They were behind the castle at the Recon Corps' headquarters, with Eren on his knees and Levi against the wall. His left hand ached to relieve some of the pressure on his own erection, but the forceful thrusts from Levi's hips took all of his attention. Levi's pants became harsher and more frequent until Eren could tell he was close. Pulling his dick out of Eren's mouth, he pumped the thick length several times.

"Mouth open, brat. Get your hands open under your chin. Hn…shit, I'm close…"

White seed sprayed over Eren's face, coating his face, tongue, and hands with long ropes of cum.

"My, what a slut. Did sucking my dick make you _that _hard?" Levi used his foot to roughly rub the bulge in Eren's pants, eliciting softs mewls from the younger boy. For a second, Levi almost thought he almost looked cute, a deep blush covering his cheeks and moist lips slightly swollen. Eren begged for release, eyes as green as the ocean pleaded for harder, fast rubs. Suddenly, Levi took his foot off of Eren, and began walking away without a backward glance.

"Wait, Heichou…!"

Levi turned, the beginning of a scowl starting to show on his face. "What? I don't have any more time to waste with you. Resume training." With that, he left the back of the castle wall.

Eren sighed, his hard-on showing no signs of going down. Standing up painfully, he stretched his joints and started to wipe the remnants of Levi's ejaculation with a handkerchief he brought for this very purpose. _Why was he so cold? I come to his every beck and call, but I say one thing and he "doesn't have time." It's like he's using me as his personal fuck hole… What the hell's up with that? _ Throwing the soiled cloth in the garbage, Eren left, unease occupying a small corner in the back of his mind.

_End of Chapter 1 _

**A/N:** Wow Levi, you're such an asshole :O Thanks for reading, and please review. Hope to see you again in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I'm back! Ready for some misunderstandings?

**No sex, sadly :( **

Thanks to those who review, fav, and follow. You make my day!

* * *

Eren walked around for a bit, trying to loosen up his limbs. Who knows what else torture they called 'training' he'd have to do later? Faintly, the _thump thump_ of footsteps echoed in the distance. Eren didn't really care until a familiar face appeared at his side.

"Mikasa! What're you doing here?"

Mikasa's face was as calm as ever, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"I heard you were worked pretty hard today, so I came to see if you need any help. Did that compulsive-obsessive captain hit you for breathing his air or whatever else you 'dirtied'?" Mikasa said the last sentence with a tint of obvious contempt, facial features already darkening.

_Well, does covering his dick with my saliva count? _ "Levi Heichou isn't that bad. It's more like not everyone understands him, I guess."

Mikasa was just about to reply when she spotted something on Eren's chin. "Eren, I think you have something on your face…"

What was a languid conversation now turned into one of extreme panic. Eren struggled to keep dread from showing. _Was it cum Levi left over from earlier? _Just thinking of it made him start to blush.

"Earth to Eren! Are you feeling okay? Your face is turning red. Do you have a fever?!"

Mikasa's overprotective drive was kicking in, and he knew that more questions were sure to follow.

"Mikasa, I'm fine. It's just that I'm kind of tired. Actually, I'll go rest in my room for a bit. See you…"

"Hold on, let me get that stain off your face. Luckily, I have a handkerchief."

Eren tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that Mikasa wouldn't identify the white liquid. And if she did, then _he _would be the one doing the interrogating. Her face was just inches away from his, peering close to get all of it off. Slate coloured eyes focused intently, her gaze switching from Eren's on and off. _How much was left, anyway?_ He couldn't have missed something that big.

"All done." Mikasa smiled one of her rare smiles, filling Eren's heart with warmth at his adopted sister. Unexpectedly, she gave Eren a hug, surprising him into hugging back. _Huh, that's weird… Mikasa never hugs me. _However, his train of thought was interrupted when she began chatting about her theory that Jean was related to horses through a medical experiment gone wrong. "It's entirely possible," she said. Chuckling and joking, they began to walk into the great doors of the Recon Corps headquarters.

Levi stared from above, not quite believing his eyes. Looking out the window from the upstairs of headquarters, he saw the unmistakable mop of chestnut brown hair that was Eren's. Another person was with him, a girl? Someone with shiny black hair, someone who was slowly leaning towards Eren…

Levi realized with a shock that they were kissing. He froze in place, the sound of his heartbeat slowing drowning out all other sounds. After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally pulled apart, only for Levi to witness them hugging after. His peripheral vision melted away, only focusing on what was happening right below him. _What the fuck is going on…? _In paralysing rage, he watched the two of them practically skip inside, with blissful smiles on their faces. Levi slowly turned away from the window. It felt like a wind blew through his chest, his heart felt so cold.

A soft knock grabbed Levi's attention. Someone was at the door, requesting permission to come in. He wanted to say something, let them know he was here, but in reality Levi's mind wandered off to think. To try and calm down the anger that burned hotter than the fires of Hades.

_Knock Knock_

"Levi, are you in there?"

That voice could belong to no other than Commander Erwin, Levi's co-worker and one of the few friends he had.

A pregnant pause passed.

Levi quickly wiped off all emotion before opening the door. His face would've been more expressive if it'd been crafted from stone.

"What it is? As you can see, I'm busy with paperwork." He pointed to the mountain of endless paper piling high on his desk.

" Sorry, but here's some more for you. Hanji refused to do it, as she's still obsessed with researching Eren. In fact, he's probably being jumped by her as we speak." At the mention of Eren, fury rose again in Levi, flickering as dangerous as a flame. _Why do I care so much? At the end of the day, it's just another shitty brat that's probably going to die from tripping rather than a titan. Still… _

"Being jumped by Hanji? More like by his fucking sister…" Levi mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say? I was distracted." Erwin asked with an inquisitive tone.

"Nothing. Just thinking that Hanji should do her own damn work instead of pushing it onto others. That shitty four-eyes." Levi took the thick stack of paper and added it to the work pile that grew faster than Eren could transform. _Shit… I need to get him out of my mind._

"Levi, are you all right? You seem… off today. Did something happen?"

Fuck, were his emotions showing? Or did Erwin just know him too well?

"It's nothing. Get back to work." Erwin nodded and left the room.

With eyes colder than blades, Levi began thinking of the best punishment to descend Eren into hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Jesus Levi, calm the fuck down :D Thanks for reading, and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter, it's the most explicit thing I've written so far *runs and hides under my blanket*

In response to a review left by a guest, Eren and Mikasa **weren't** kissing. Levi, from his angle high up in Recon HQ, thought they were. Hence the A/N at the beginning of the chapter, 'Ready for a misunderstanding?' Remember, Mikasa's face was really close to Eren's when she was wiping off…a _substance_ ;)

**Warnings: Bondage, explicit sex, petty male fighting :3**

* * *

Eren moaned, feeling the ball between his teeth preventing any words from coming out. Fabric straps cut into his cheeks, fixed way too tight. He was tied to the bed in his room, bound, gagged, and naked. Silver handcuffs chained him to the bed post, raising his arms high above his head. His lower legs were tied to his thighs, spread eagle and baring everything to the world. Baring everything to Levi.

That night, Levi came to Eren's room. A bit unusual, as most of the time, they went to Levi's. Now, his sole purpose was to be used as a toy. _Not much different from the other times, _Eren thought, thinking back to earlier today.

A dark look laced Levi's features. Eyes the color of bullets emanated power and simmering rage. Considering how blank his facial expressions were most of the time, it was a wonder Eren could even detect that much emotion. He pulled something from behind his back, holding it right in front of Eren's face. It was a petite circle, made out of pure metal. Nothing decorated the exterior or interior. _A ring? Levi's giving me a ring?... No, it looks too big to fit on any of my fingers…_

As quickly as he brought it up, Levi put the ring onto Eren's cock. Eren wasn't huge, but he could feel how constricting the band was. He whimpered around the ball gag, trying to beg Levi to take it off.  
Levi finally smirked. Eren was too cute, all blushes and whimpers that went straight to his hardening dick. He wore nothing except for a military style cap and knee length boots. Levi carried a leather whip in one hand and stroked Eren with the other.

"Tonight, you are my bitch. You will obey everything I say. If you do otherwise, than this here

-he drew his fingers across the cock ring- will never come off. Can you get that into your skull, shitty brat?"

Eren was no idiot. He could tell that something pissed Levi off, but just what the hell was it? Why would he be acting like such a sadist? _Damn Hanji must've had something to do with it... where the fuck else would he get all these toys?_

"Ah!"

A harsh sting broke his thoughts. A streak of red began to form on Eren's skin, right below his hardened nipples. Levi whipped him.

Leather on flesh rang throughout the room.

_Crack_

"Ngh!"

Levi unclipped the ball gag from Eren. A thick trail of saliva poured out of his mouth, running down his stomach.

"Did you get fucking saliva on the bed sheets? Filthy. That calls for more punishment."

_Crack_

"Ah!"

_Crack_

"Start Sucking." Eren could only look at Levi, his chest crisscrossed with red slashes. Watery eyes begged for mercy. Levi almost considered letting Eren go. Almost.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to start sucking."

Eren bent his head forward, trying to go as far as his raised arms would let him. He took the head in first, swirling his tongue into the uncircumcised tip. Bobbing faster, he took Levi into the back of his throat. Searching for that tiny hole on the crown, Eren licked, noticing a wanton look on Levi's face. _So even humanity's strongest is weak under 'pressure'. _Without warning, Eren was flipped onto his stomach, wrists and legs still bound.

"Ass up."

"Huh? Wai-"

_Crack_

"Ow, fuck, okay, just goddamn wait..." Eren was getting real tired of Levi's shit. What right did he have to treat Eren like this when he didn't even know what on earth was going on?

"Don't run your mouth off, brat."

_Crack_

"Unless you want me to whip you again, I suggest you raise your ass and do it now." Levi took off the restraints on Eren's wrists, letting them hang limply at his sides. Eren saw the raw skin underneath, and wondered for a moment what excuse he'd have to come up with to explain if someone asked. One finger entered him sharply.

"Ah!" Levi thrust in hard and fast, adding another finger.

"Ngh, Levi …"

More groans. Another finger. "Heichou… p-please enter now…"

"You know, you only say 'Heichou' when it's getting good." Eren didn't even hear. He began pushing down in time with Levi's plunges, feeling that tight coil of heat in his lower belly about to spring.

"Hgn, Heichou…!" Eren wanted to cum so badly, but the damn cock ring wouldn't let him. "Levi… the ring… Please take the ring off…"

"Get on your back." Levi acted like he didn't hear. Acknowledging Eren's needs at this point was a weakness. Eren needed to know he belonged to Levi.

He wearily turned himself over, a difficult feat with legs restricted.

"Please, at least release my arms." After a moment's hesitation, Eren's hands were free and drawing in Levi for a kiss. Lips touched, eyes about to close, but Levi went straight to his neck. Nipping and sucking his way down the chest, Levi bit a nipple. Eren buckled, his cock getting impossibly harder. Levi may have left a few hickeys here and there, but all that mattered was this moment.

"Spread your ass for me." Eren raised his legs, and spread apart his butt. He blushed, feeling Levi's stare raise his body temperature by several degrees.

"Stop staring…it's embarrassing!"

Levi paid him no attention, appreciating the sight before him. Milky white skin contrasted nicely with the pink, slightly swollen bud that twitched with each breath. Eren still held his thighs up, looking adorable trying to avoid Levi's gaze.

_Adorable? I think the brat's adorable now? Shit, he must be getting to me… _Levi stroked his member a few times, positioning at his entrance.

"Tell me what you want." Levi taunted, teasing Eren's hole with his length. Eren moved, trying to get Levi to enter only to fail.

"No, use your words. Not your actions." Levi tilted Eren's head, looking straight into his light green eyes. It was the first gentle gesture Levi did all week.

"Pl…please enter me."

"Beg for it."

"Please fuck me."

Levi entered in one, fluid motion, filling Eren up to the brim. The sound of slapping bodies echoed throughout the room, a wonder that no one outside noticed. Levi bent down for a kiss, one with clashing tongues fighting for dominance. Eren won, roughly grabbing onto Levi's hair.

"Heichou…the r-ring… Get the fucking ring off. _Please_."

"Guess…you wouldn't… last long without it, huh," Levi teased, pulling the ring off.

"Ahh…so…good…Harder… Enter me deeper…" Levi obliged, hitting Eren's prostate with every well-aimed thrust. "Ah…I'm almost there…" Eren looked into his eyes and smiled as best as he could while being rammed. "I'm…coming…!"

Both males came at the same time, Levi inside Eren, while the teen came on his stomach. Eren gasped for breath, looking up into the face of the one he liked… love? _Do I love Levi?_ He wasn't sure Levi loved him back, _could_ love him back, but was there even a chance? The last thing he saw before sleep grasped his mind was a dark shadow passing over Levi's face.

"…ren…"

"E…Eren…! Wake up!"

Eren awoke in bed, naked as the day he was born. Levi sat beside him, his back turned. The events of last night rushed into his head, like a slideshow racing by.

Levi, him, top, bottom, pain, pleasure. His mouth felt dry as sandpaper, legs as heavy as lead. The room was awash in grey, sunlight failing to penetrate the furthermost corners.

"I cleaned you up after you fell asleep last night. Get dressed, we should talk." Wearing underclothes, Eren sat beside Levi. They looked at the wall in front of them, studying the features that were a bare desert.

"Are you screwing around behind my back?"

Eren turned around in shock, mouth slightly open in surprise.

One moment passed.

"Was last night so good you can't even talk? Or is it because you're remembering the body of another?"

Eren's mind raced, trying to get his thoughts together. _Is he accusing me of cheating? Where the hell did this come from? _

"…Are you saying I'm cheating on you?"

"And if I am?" Levi's face was devoid of all emotion, a statue would lose against him in a staring contest. Eren began to see red, anger overtaking all thoughts.

"Do you realize what you're saying? You think I'm fucking around behind your back when just last night, you had me in some freaky sex bondage? I'm lucky to sit, let alone go off and screw someone."

"Yesterday I saw you, you were kissing a girl right after you sucked me off behind the wall. What kind of sick person does that?"

_Kissing? Yesterday? When did I ever kiss anyone…?_ Pushing that aside, he focused on the obvious.

"It's ironic. You, of all people, should know what infidelity is like."

Levi narrowed his eyes, malice leaking from his pores. "What the fuck are you going on about now?"

"I'm giving everything I have in this relationship, while you don't even give a shit. About me, about anyone, _everyone_ except yourself. Is this even a relationship, or am I just your fuck toy? Is that it, Levi? Am I just someone you use to fuck first then throw away after? Or do you have others on the side too. Petra? Or do you even go for geezers like Oluo?"

Eren was yelling now, too angry to care if others heard. "I know, maybe you'd even screw with Commander Erwin. I bet you bottom? Well shit, if you wanted to take it up the ass so bad why couldn't you've asked me? Not sure if I could do better, bu-"

_SLAP_

Eren slammed into the adjacent wall, effectively cutting off his rant. He felt nothing at first, but then a wave of pain crashed onto his face.

"That's enough. You've insulted your own squad members, and now even your own Commander? Infantile. This discussion is done. We are done."

Levi stood up, gathering his clothes, restraints, toys, and whip. He walked towards the exit of the room.

"We're breaking up?" Eren laughed, a chuckle full of scorn. "Break up, huh. Was there even anything to be broken in the first place?" Without a glance, Levi left the room, and left Eren's heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was heated in more ways than one. What will happen next? Their love forever lost, or was there any real love in the first place?

Thanks for reading, leave a review~~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Poor Eren. I think him and Mikasa are a little OOC in this chapter, decide for yourself.

* * *

He didn't notice the tree before he slammed right into it.

Eren struggled to breathe, trying to get air into his crushed lungs. The impact caught him off guard, even though the gigantic wood was entirely visible in sight. He was out in the forest alone, training. A little while ago, he was swinging from tree to tree, imagining seven-foot-tall foes swaying to and fro. Foliage blocked part of his view, making it all the harder to dodge nature's skyscrapers. It was reckless and stupid, especially with titans roaming around freely. But then again, who cared? _I don't, and definitely not Levi… _This train of thought was distracting, which led to the unfortunate accident that resulted in Eren trying to pick pieces of debris out of his face. The times he messed up surpassed counting. He wasn't usually this clumsy, but he was unfocused. As much as Eren tried to push his thoughts away, his mind kept coming back to ice-cold eyes and a harsh voice.

It was peaceful, being alone in the forest. The complete opposite of that night three days ago. Picking out the last bits of wood and waste, he thought about Levi. He was still trying to figure out what exactly happened during that heated argument. Something about cheating, but he was still too pissed off to recall. If others were here, they'd be taking home adventures and maybe a titan sighting. Instead, Eren would be bringing back nothing but a heavy mind and a face full of cuts.

"…Eren, tell me who did this and I'll promise you their bodies won't be found." Mikasa was the definition of danger, and Eren could tell she'd actually do it.

"I'm fine! I just…got into a little accident. That's all."

"Accident? Nothing here could cause so many slashes on your face. …Don't tell me, you went out into the forest?"

"…"

"Alone?! Eren, what the hell are you thinking?! It's unsafe, not to mention forbidden. Are you trying to get yourself killed? If that happened…I don't know what I'd do. I barely hung on after mom died, but if you too…"

Eren was quite confused. Mikasa was usually a heavily-guarded castle, with defenses adept enough to slay thousands. Her usually stoic face was now filled with half-anger, half-sorrow. When did she start showing her emotions so much?

"Mikasa, calm down. I'm not going to die." He lowered his head. "I've too much to live for. I'm carrying not just my own dreams, but mom's and yours too. Armin, dad, even shitty horse-face."

A while passed, with Mikasa contemplating and Eren hoping he wouldn't get hit. He didn't think a sliced face with a black eye would _not_ raise questions.

"Don't do it again. If you must, go with your squad. Or even Levi Heichou." With that, the siblings parted ways, Eren not noticing the blush overtaking Mikasa's face.

The more days that passed, the longer they felt. At least, it seemed that way to Eren. He spent most of his time inside the courtyard, wandering the castle, or in his room. He hadn't seen _him_ in about a week. He didn't feel like moving, doing anything of use. His face healed in a matter of hours, almost immediately after the talk with Mikasa two days ago. Eren looked like a body attached to a cloud, with all that steam rising from his head. Armin's joke at the time, but now he didn't have the effort to laugh. Eren got up and left the room. Walking aimlessly with no destination in mind, he travelled down the long corridors of the Recon Corps castle.

Soft footsteps soon emerged, authority leaking from every step. Eren stiffened, feeling his blood going from slow to racing in a heartbeat. Levi was at the other side of the hall walking toward him. _Did he see me yet?_ After a second of debating whether to turn around and go back to his room, or continue walking, Eren asked himself: _Do I really care if he sees me?_ Answer in mind, he resumed forward. The two men passed each other, eyes not meeting, mouths not speaking, their hearts too far away to meet. It was over in a second, nerve-wracking yet so anticlimactic. Nothing happened. _Did anything ever happen in the first place? _Outside, the air was fresh, almost lifting his spirits.

"Eren!" That voice could only belong to a certain blond-headed best friend.

"Why have you just come out now? I didn't see you at dinner, or much this week. Are you all right?" First Mikasa, and now Armin? Why did everyone care, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"I'm fine. I just came out for a bit of air, but I'm heading back in now."

"What?! But you just came out! Hey, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sorry, Armin. Can't today. I have stuff to do, training and whatnot." You couldn't make a more obvious excuse, but Eren hurried inside anyway. He could imagine Armin's confused face, mixed with sadness. _What good would a walk do? Wouldn't it just be a waste of time?_ It couldn't kill titans, couldn't save humanity. Couldn't save him.

SLAP

His neck cracked sideways with the force, feeling a handprint already forming on his cheek.

"What the hell, Mikasa?!"

"I'm tired of seeing you lifeless as shit this entire time!"

Eren and his sister were outside, lounging around the courtyard of Recon HQ. People outside were cleaning; it was probably Levi's orders. In fact, said man was just a distance away, giving orders and clearly visible. His heart didn't clench as much when he thought of Levi now. Speaking of which, he didn't really feel anything at all. Missions outside the wall were still as dangerous, but Eren was noticeably more reckless. Abandoning the formation, rushing in for kills, stupid things like that. He'd been berated one or ten times, but a statue would listen more than he did.

Now, he was going to get another scolding from Mikasa. One of the rare times he went outdoors, and now a new nuisance has arrived. _Great._

"Lifeless? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"That's what you said last time. And the time before that, and the time before that. You turned down Armin, you haven't been doing much of anything. I'm not even sure if you're eating properly, and on missions you rush into things without even thinking. You're lucky you survived this long at all!"

She was enraged, he was impassive. Eren turned his head away, looking anywhere but Mikasa's eyes. His gaze landed on Levi. The older man was sweeping the sidewalk clear of debris, not too far away. _How can he look so…normal? Or could he be just as messed up inside as I am?_ Mikasa said something, but he didn't hear. Maybe he was imagining things, but Levi was looking at him. Straight at him. It was too far away to see his eyes, but there was an unmistakable burning in his skull that grew in ferocity by the second. _When was the last time we looked at each other like that?_ Thoughts of the past overtook his mind, blocking out the increasing volume of Mikasa, the nature around him, until he could only focus on the thoughts of the man that dominated this part of Eren's life. From the first day he was inaugurated into the Recon Corps, to the first time they made love, to the damning events of their fight days ago.

"…ren. Eren! Are you listening?" Mikasa's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Snap out of it. First you're depressed, and now you're spacing out." Her face, albeit losing rage, was tinged with worry. Mikasa moved closer, and put her hand on Eren's.

"Eren, I love you."

Just as he met her eyes, their lips met in a moment of unity. Her mouth was soft, lips were moist. Shock exploded in Eren's mind, the kind of whatthefuckishappeningholyshit shock. As she traced her tongue across his lips, seeking entrance, he managed to push her away.

Panting, with a light blush dusting his cheeks, Eren struggled to gain his breath. He didn't look at Mikasa, _couldn't_ look at Mikasa, for he was unable to gather his thoughts. _She likes me? But aren't we siblings?!_

"What? From when?!" Eren demanded, finally meeting his sister's eyes.

"…Since we were kids. When you saved me from the murderers so many years ago. I thought it was just admiration, but it grew more than that." Shifting impossibly closer, her eyes began to water. "Aren't I good enough? Don't you love me, Eren?"

He did love her.

But it wasn't the kind of love she wanted in return.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. You know I love you, but…" He drifted off into uncomfortable silence.

To her credit, Mikasa didn't break, nor let her tears fall. They stayed still for what seemed like millions of years, but could have only been a few fleeting seconds.

"Is there someone else you like? ...It's that damn Heichou, isn't it…"

Eren was taken aback; even more shocked than when she kissed him just a minute ago.

"…Is it that obvious?"

"I hear you sometimes, at night."

Oh.

Oh, shit.

"…H-how long have you know?" He tried to appear nonchalant, but his voice squeaked.

"Hmm, maybe about a month now? I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night." She tried to pull off a laugh, but what came out was a tiny hiccup. Eren wanted to comfort her, but to do so in any way would surely break her. Even humanity's second strongest was not immune to rejections of the heart.

"Just so you know, I'm not with him anymore." _I think,_ Eren added but didn't say aloud.

"That's impossible. You love him, and I'm pretty damn sure he loves you back." This was probably the greatest surprise today. How could Mikasa, who didn't exactly like Levi, know more than the people actually involved in the relationship? "You're probably just going through a rough patch. I'm sure you'll work it out eventually, because you're still in love with him."

With that, Mikasa got up and starting walking away. Eren was still dazed, head spinning with thoughts. _Could it be that Mikasa was actually right? But when is she ever wrong…_

"Mikasa!" She turned around.

"Thank you. I'm sor-" She held a hand up, cutting off his sentence.

"If you say anymore, I swear I'll cut off your tongue. Stop wasting time and go fix things with him!"

Eren really was lucky to have a sister like her.

* * *

**A/N: **Liked it or Loved it? Tell me in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Some much deserved Eren-lovin' from our Captain~~

I'm sorry for updating late, I went to Montreal for a week. Did you know they have a Gay Village? It's gorgeous.

Reading the reviews makes me so enlightened, thank you

* * *

Honesty, he couldn't even give a shit anymore.

Levi felt trapped in an emotional rollercoaster. When he was with Eren, he felt happy. Content. Even cracked a smile or two. But after their break-up everything seemed so useless and dreary. He tried to convince himself that he was better off without the brat. There was no one to tie him down, to get in the way of his independent lifestyle. But sometimes, it felt nice to be loved and cared for. Not that Levi actually admitted it.

Hanji noticed his even-more-abrasive-than-usual demeanor, and tried to cheer him up with even more annoying conversation.

She should know better.

His office was impeccably clean, down to the last corner of the room. Every free moment Levi had was spent cleaning. Not thinking of Eren, not imagining his sea-green eyes or soft supple lips. Not remembering the cute way he bit his cheek when thinking really hard, or the warmth of their bodies as they held each other at night.

Levi didn't really express his need for the boy, _his _boy, as Eren produced enough love for both of them. In fact, he'd never even said 'I like you' to the teen, nevertheless 'I love you.' It wasn't that Levi didn't like him_, love_ him, but the time was never right. To whisper the sacred words in the heat of sex just didn't feel right. With almost no alone time during the day, well what the hell was a man to do? Push it back to the corner of your mind, of course.

When this relationship first started about six months ago, Levi had been reluctant to even spare Eren a glance. However, the younger male's feelings finally reached him, and they shared their first kiss in Levi's office. Afterwards, they joked about how romantic making out on top of a desk was.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this with someone like me, you brat? Not to mention I'm like a fucking decade older."_

_Eren replied with absolute certainty in his voice. "To be a soul mate, does age even matter?"_

In spite of the glaring twelve-year age difference, everything felt right. So where had it gone wrong?

Levi pondered this question throughout the week after their fight, allowing it to dominate his thoughts. He operated on auto-pilot, his mind going over every aspect of their liaison.

While out on cleaning duty with the rest of his squad, the answer came in a stabbing moment of clarity.

Wasn't it bad enough that Eren kissed his fucking sister once, but they had the audacity to do it again, outside, right in his vision. Did they gain some sort of sick satisfaction of doing it in front of him? As if Eren was practically shoving in his face, _'I don't need you. I have Mikasa."_ Levi really couldn't take any more of this. Dealing with death every day? Easy. Killing titans? Easier.

But that shitty brat really was going to be the end of him.

Eren hurried toward Levi's office, moving more than he had in days. He felt the familiar rush of blood through his veins. Lighting the hallway with his torch, Eren tried to think of what to say. Everything felt in place with Levi, and not having him in his life was unbearable. _Shit, I really do sound like a love-struck teenage girl. Then, I run into his arms, kiss and apologize with everything I have, and after we have ground-breaking sex under the beautiful night sky and profess our love to each other. _

Yeah fuckin' right.

Eren would be lucky to even make it to step one of that cliché, and knowing Levi he wasn't sure if he'd survive it unscathed. But you can't take any chances with the one you love.

Taking a deep breath, Eren knocked.

Silence.

Knocking again, he slowly opened the door. The room was empty, containing no sign of Levi. There was the desk (Eren remembered that desk, he blushed just thinking about it), a few chairs, and a half-full book case. A small couch lay parallel to the left wall, holding a jacket. Eren didn't even register moving as he took the jacket and inhaled. Pine trees and a hint of something that was exclusively Levi. The scent was comforting, intimacy something Eren hadn't felt in what seemed like a thousand years.

"What the hell are you doing?" A dark silhouette blocked the open entrance. Head tilted slightly to the side, arms crossed, and a scowl deepening on his face. Eren knew who it was before turning around a spilt second later.

Who couldn't recognize the voice of their soul mate?

"L-Levi! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for being all depressed and lifeless and shit and that I wasn't trying to avoid you but after our fight or was it a break-up well in any case I just missed you so much even though you pissed me off to hell but we can make up and I swear this time I won't do anything to make you ups-"

A hand clamped over Eren's mouth, cutting off the rest of his hasty rant. _Is it me or is Levi… blushing?_

"First of all, stop babbling. I stopped listening after not understanding the first five words. Second, -"

Levi grabbed Eren's face close to his, and sealed their lips together with a chaste kiss.

"Third, you are mine. Not Mikasa's or anyone else's. Understand, you brat?"

Silence enveloped them like an oversized blanket. Eren's mind whirled at a thousand thoughts per second, trying to make sense of what Levi just said.

"…Mikasa? Why are you bringing up her?"

"Are you playing shitty games with me? I saw you two kiss! Twice!"

"Twice? …Oh fuck, don't tell me you saw _that_ in the courtyard." Eren squeezed his eyes shut, not needing to see to know that Levi was staring daggers at him. "But we only kissed once! When was the other time? Plus, I didn't even start it! It was non-consensual. She leaned in and she said she loved me and I was like 'what the fuck' but the next thing I knew she was like on me and tracing my lips with her thing like where the hell did she even learn to do tha-"

PUNCH

"Oww, Levi, what the hell?!"

"You were ranting again. Even worse, about things that I don't care about." Bending down to meet Eren on the floor, Levi kissed the spot on his chin where he hit him.

"You don't care, huh. Then why did you look like you were about to castrate someone when you mentioned Mikasa?" Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulder. "You missed me, didn't you? Because even though I was upset and pissed to the point of sickness, I don't think I ever gave up."

Tilting his head up, Eren captured the older man's lips in a searing moment. Using his lips, he conveyed feelings that couldn't be accurately described with words.

"I missed you, Eren." Levi mumbled against his lips.

_Eren. _

"You actually said my name for once. You usually call me brat or a number of expletives."

"Don't get used to it, brat." Levi replied with a smirk.

The two were resting for the night in Levi's room. Occasionally they chatted, but silence often filled the room. Levi was resting his head on Eren's bare chest, and trying to discourage his lover's wandering feet.

"Hey, you never told me when I kissed Mikasa the first time."

"It was about a day before our fight. I saw you two outside of HQ. I was inside my office, and happened to glance upon that unfortunate incident." Levi's face darkened, thinking about it.

"But we never kissed…oh my god, are you talking about when she was wiping off your shit from my face that day?"

"...What?"

Eren sat up, already going over the events of that day in his head.

"Remember when you basically raped my mouth behind the wall and then you came on my face? Well, apparently I didn't wipe it all off and Mikasa noticed when she was talking to me. She leaned in to look better when wiping it off. From your higher angle, you probably thought we were kissing since her head was in the way of my face. Come to think of it, from my perspective she was blocking your window."

"But you guys hugged afterwards!"

"That was just Mikasa…being affectionate, I guess."

Levi stared down, rage simmering. "You're telling me that this started because of a fucking misunderstanding?!"

"And it was because you came on my face even though you know I hate facials. And you might want to get your eyesight checked too." Eren tried his hardest not to laugh. "It's okay. We're good now…right?"

He tilted Levi's head up to meet his eyes.

"I don't think anyone's perfect, least of all you and I. It's silly, being attached to someone like you so much, and I'm aware this kind of relationship isn't exactly normal. I can put up with your brashness, your dark humour, everything that is you. I love when you act like you don't care, but inside you're crying just like the rest of us. I love when you put everything on the line just to save one person. You're damn sexy when you wipe blood off your blades," Eren chuckled. "The reason I'm saying all this is because I'm in love with you. I love you, Levi."

Levi groaned, and covered his eyes with his left arm. "That was one hell of a confession." He peeked at Eren's face getting redder by the second as the realization of what he said hit with full force. "I never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second. So yeah, I guess you could say I love you too, you brat."

Eren stared at him, mouth open with shock. "Did you seriously just quote _Beautiful Creatures_? But that's a book for stereotypical teenage girls!" Laughing, Eren sat up. "Don't tell me you have that book…Levi!"

Levi looked away, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of red. "If you have any objections then get out of my bed." Eren lay back down, this time with his head on Levi's chest.

"No, no. I think that was the sweetest thing you've ever said. Thank you."

Their lips met in a mutual feeling of want. Mouths moaning, hands roaming, everything that mattered was this moment of together. Levi pushed Eren back against the headboard. He placed slow, innocent kisses from one side of his jaw to the left shoulder blade. Pinching a nipple with his teeth, Levi's hands stroked Eren's hardening length.

"Ah, Levi!"

"Keep it down, or do you want everyone to hear how much you like this?" Levi enforced his point by poking a finger in Eren's tight hole. "On second thought, if anyone saw or heard you, I'll add them to the deceased list."

"Ngh, funny, actually Mikasa knows about us now." Levi paused, staring at Eren in disbelief.

"And how the fuck does she know? God, Eren, don't tell me you told her."

"Actually, she hears us. At night."

"Well then, we'll just have to be louder. You said she confessed to you? Too bad, because you are mine."

Kissing again, Levi slowly licked from bottom to top of Eren's dick. He didn't apply enough pressure for him to get off, though. With two fingers already inside Eren, the younger male was constantly tortured by the teasing.

"Levi, hurry up. Ngh, I want…to cum already…"

"Good things come to those who wait." Eren palmed Levi's own erection, amazed at how hard he was.

"You really must want it after a week."

"Aren't you the same? It's like this hole is sucking my fingers in. I don't think it wants to let go."

Pulling fingers out with a groan, Levi spit on his huge length. Lining up to Eren's entrance, he slowly pushed in. The two moaned simultaneously, relishing in the familiar heat. Levi moved in and out, letting Eren gradually get used to the sensation of being filled.

"Ah! Heichou, it's so …good…Hn.."

"Glad you like it, brat." Levi accentuated each word with a thrust.

Their pace increased, Levi hitting Eren's prostate straight on. Eren's moans increased in volume, close to screams. Levi picked him up, and roughly slammed him onto the headboard. Holding his thighs apart, Levi could tell he was close.

"Let's ...cum together…I'm close…!" Eren panted. Levi sped up, finally taking both of them to their climaxes.

Eren tried to catch his breath. "Mhmf, that was…"

"Amazing. Breath-taking, fabulous. Just like you."

Eren laughed, trying to keep his chuckles quiet. "You did not just compare me to fabulous sex."

"What else are you good for?" Levi joked. Eren cocked his fist back for a punch, but Levi caught it and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mhm, I'm sleepy…" Eren yawned.

"It's probablay post-coital fatigue."

"Post-what?"

"When you have mind-blowing sex and it was so mind-blowing that you feel drained afterwards." Levi said that with a deadpan expression.

"Ha-fucking-ha. I'm actually tired, so let's sleep."

"Naked? That's disgusting."

"Sex is dirty so why're you complaining? No pun intended."

Levi sighed and shook his head. "C'mere." They settled down, cuddling. Breathing slowed down, and minds drifted off to wander.

The room was cloaked in grey, sunlight peeking through the tightly drawn curtains. Levi was sitting up, gazing down at his beloved. High cheekbones, hair softer than an angel's. Long eyelashes framed the turquoise eyes that were currently enclosed in the land of dreams. The older male sighed, and thought about how much his life changed with the addition of one person.

_The moment Eren opens his eyes, I'll tell him that no one in this world loves him as much as I do._

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, happy endings!


	6. Epilogue: Before it Began

**A/N: **Time for the last chapter! You, the readers have sent me your suggestions. This chapter will be about Levi and Eren's first meeting.

I'm altering quite a lot of the first episode, so the events below aren't accurate. I even watched it again so don't expect this to be exactly what happened.

**Note:** Obviously, this is set before their relationship.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Epilogue: Before it Began**

The wind danced across the fields of blue flowers –or were they dark purple? Eren and Mikasa just finished gathering firewood. The soft breeze caressed their cheeks and clothes, bringing temporary relief from the warm air. Suddenly, bells began to ring in the distance. A slow rumbling could be heard, a crescendo that grew by the second. To any other person, it would be dismissed as unimportant, maybe some machinery or construction happening.

However, to Eren the cause was instantly known. "Mikasa! Come on! They're home, they're here!" Without waiting for his sister to respond, he ran as fast as his nine-year old legs could take him. In minutes, sweaty and panting, he arrived at a crowd of people lining the edges of the road. It was impossible to see since of his height, but Eren quickly climbed on top of a crate. Mikasa followed swiftly behind him.

There they were. The Scouting Legion. Eren gazed in amazement. Sure they were battered and bloody, but no pain no gain, right? Then he noticed the looks on their faces. Worn, weary, and sorrowful. Their eyes were downcast, and bodies sagged in defeat. Not a bright eye was among the very few that had returned. Even Commander Erwin. Childish Eren thought him to be some sort of God, bravely leading his men in the battle of titans versus humans. But even the greatest couldn't bear the grief of losing lives to monsters.

The older man dared to glance at the residents of Shinganshina District. He caught Eren's huge smile and intense stare. But he immediately broke eye contact. Eren was confused. _Why did he look away? _Around him, the people began to complain about the substantial amount of unnecessary deaths, and how it was a huge waste of tax money.

"What a mess…"

"It's like our taxes all go to fatten the damn monsters up."

"Ow! What the hell, you little brat?!"

Eren's body moved without thinking. He poised his stick of firewood, ready to aim again.

"Do you even understand what the Survey Corps go through fighting titans? Maybe they should use pigs like you as distractions!"

Before he could move, one of the men grabbed his arm and flung him at a wall. "Oi, didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders? Don't go around waving a toothpick at us adults, kid."

Eren got up, wiping the blood away from his mouth. Mikasa's eyes flashed in fury, already trying to beat the crap out of the other perpetrator. The other man's leg moved in for a kick.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

A black silhouette towered above, wearing the notorious green cape and sitting on top of a horse. The two men blanched, letting go of Mikasa and started backing away.

"We don't want trouble; we're just teaching these brats not to run their mouths off to their seniors."

"Is that so? Then there's no need to beat the shit out of little kids. Get lost before I throw you outside the walls."

They left, comically running away. The saviour on a horse left to go join his comrades.

"Wait!" Eren called out. The man turned around. Cold grey eyes stared back at him. He was surprisingly short, but nobody could overlook his dominance. "Thank you for saving us!"

"Well, brats are brats but you can't kill them."

"What's your name?"

The man turned around and continued walking away. "If you want to know, then join the Survey Corps." He disappeared into a sea of horses and green cloaks. The Wings of Freedom flashed brightly in the sunlight.

"Eren, are you all right? Come on, we'd better clean up and get more firewood." Mikasa pulled him away, who was still staring at the spot where the man vanished. His family didn't want him to join the Scout Regiment, but now his dreams were confirmed. He'd kill titans, bring glory, and maybe he would get to meet that person again.

**Five Years Later**

Levi glanced at the group of teenagers, with their backs stiff and unmoving eyes. He would've laughed if he wasn't secretly peering into Erwin's speech to the graduates about joining the Recon Corps. They looked scared when Erwin mentioned that the Recon Corps went on dangerous missions and had a large percent of human fatalities. _We're going outside the walls against monsters of mass destruction, what do they expect?_

The top ten graduates were lined up in front of the others. The girl that placed first was unemotional, her face betraying nothing about her thoughts. Levi heard that she was a prodigy, and with training could even match humanity's strongest. He looked down the line. The others were nothing special. _Wait…is that girl eating bread? While Erwin's talking?_ She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail. If you looked closely you could see that she was pulling more bread from one of her pockets. Others seemed to notice, but didn't comment about it. Levi allowed a quick upturn of the corners of his mouth.

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a mop of brown hair and green eyes. Eyes that burned with passion, and not just illuminated by the fire. Eyes that screamed 'familiar'. Levi squinted, trying to think of when he'd seen that boy. Definitely not in the past year or so. The answer came in a quick flashback. It was the brat he saved from getting beat to a pulp when the Scouting Legion came back from a mission outside the walls. It was…four? Five years ago? No matter how long ago it was Levi still remembered the cheerful smile the boy had. _He asked my name, and I told him…what did I say again?_ Levi couldn't remember, and he wasn't about to waste brainpower by thinking about something unimportant. With Erwin done introducing the Survey Corps, he saw the ceremony wrap up and left his hiding spot.

"Wait! Heichou!" From behind a masculine voice called out to him. It was that boy, the one with the pretty green eyes. _Pretty eyes? Where'd that come from?_

"You need something?" Levi looked at the younger male, mildly irritated that he was taller than him.

"Do you remember me? I think it was five years ago."

The kid caught his breath, and stood straight. "You told me if I wanted to know your name, I had to join the Survey Corps. Well, I did."

_The brat still remembered that? "_Well congrats in making it in. Now all you need to do is not die. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes. And by the way, Levi Heichou, my name is Eren. Eren Yeager."

Levi studied the boy, taking into account the feeling of determination that he gave off. So this kind of person was going to be joining his team, huh. _Interesting, interesting._

"Eren, was it? Don't add Heichou. Just call me Levi."

* * *

**A/N:** This fic was so much fun to write. Thank you for reading my story, whether you stopped on the first chapter or followed it through to the end. Now for you, the reader, it's review time!


End file.
